


Move in with me

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Read the title lol...
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Move in with me

They're walking back to Will's when the snow start falling faster and they begin resembling Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer due to the cold. By the time they get back to the apartment Frankie's teeth are chattering.

"Told you it'd be cold," sighs Frankie as she takes off her jacket and hangs it up while shivering.

"Whatever, totally worth it," says Will, and grins at her. "Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"The other option was letting you go alone, so I didn't have much of a choice," points out Frankie teasingly, but she's not too put-out about it, and Will knows this perfectly well. He disappears into the kitchen to make hot chocolate, and Frankie spends that time turning the heater on high and looking for something to watch on TV.

They settle in front of an old f•r•i•e•n•d•s rerun, simply because there's nothing else on and it's secretly Frankie's favorite show. A minute into the show Frankie mutes it and says, like they're discussing the weather, "You should move in with me."

"Why should I?" Says Will in return, his tone just as casual. "You kind of live here already. Doesn't make sense for _me_ to move."

"I have a bigger place," she points out.

"I have a park nearby," he counters with a grin.

"I have an actual coffeemaker."

"Well, bring it with you when you move in officially, then."

And just like that, the discussion is over and the decision is made. Frankie smiles and nudges Will with her shoulder. "All right. I'll start bringing my stuff over tomorrow."

Will stops sipping his hot chocolate and looks Frankie dead in the eye, a very serious expression on his face. It feels a lot like Will can hear what she's thinking, see what she's feeling. Suddenly self-conscious, she asks, "Uh, what's wrong?"

"Tell the truth," he says. "Are you serious about moving in?"

"Of course I am," she assures him. He smiles. "You need that coffeemaker, don't you?"

Will smiles, despite himself. "I need something else more."

"My toaster?" She asks promptly, straight-faced.

"No," he laughs.

"It's my microwave, isn't it?" guesses Frankie, allowing herself a smile.

"No, you crazy woman, it's you," Will tells her with another laugh. "And your coffeemaker, let's be real here," he adds a moment later.

She rolls her eyes. "You're ridiculous," she says, but negates her own statement by leaning in and kissing Will's lips.


End file.
